Eddy Raja
' '''Eddy Raja' was the tertiary antagonist of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, and the leader of an Indonesian pirate gang. He also has a sister, Rika. He is one of many treasure hunters interested in acquiring the fabled El Dorado, and formed an alliance with Navarro and Roman. They competed with Nathan Drake, Eddy's archrival whom he had a past history with, Elena Fisher and Victor Sullivan. He was once said to be 'Best Freinds' with Nathan Drake Weapon(s): Golden Desert-5 , Moss-12﻿ History ''Uncharted: Eye of Indra'' Before the events of Drake's Fortune, Eddy and Nate had a past rivalry. They apparently gambled against one another on numerous occasions. They also worked together on some job, in which Eddy tried to "dick" Nate over. Nate managed to "beat him to the punch", and Eddy held a grudge against him ever since. At some point, Eddy became the leader of a band of fellow Indonesian pirates. It was shown in the motion comic, Uncharted: Eye of Indra, that Eddy had a sister named Rika. She met with Nate in the bar she owned, and the two got into a romantic relationship, sleeping together. Nate was hired by Daniel Pinkerton to find the treasured Eye of Indra. Nate looked into the legend of the amulet, and he and Rika discovered that it was in fact hidden inside the Path of Indra, which Pinkerton already had inside his safe. Rather than tell Pinkerton he already had the amulet, Nate decided to rob him. Rika would help him with this, and she told Eddy about the job so that he could help. Afterwards, Eddy's pirates came in and attacked both Nate and Rika. With Nate helplessly in the grip of one of the pirates, Eddy approached him and aimed his gun at him. Both Nate and Eddy were shocked to see each other; Nate was unaware that Eddy was the one Rika had informed, Eddy was unaware that Rika was helping Nate, and Rika was unaware that they had met before. Nate was also shocked to learn that Eddy and Rika were related. Before Eddy could shoot Nate, Rika calmed him down and had his pirate gang leave. The three of them then sat down together in the bar to discuss things. Nathan and Eddy were still upset that they were helping each other steal the Eye of Indra from Pinkerton but they soon agreed to work together. At night, the three went to Pinkerton's estate and prepared for the heist. As a distraction, Eddy set charges underneath Pinkerton's cars and detonated them, destroying his garage and eliminating about half of his men. Eddy told Rika to stay put, but she insisted she go with them. Eddy told her they needed her to be out there to have their backs just in case. Both him and Nate convinced her to stay safe, and they snuck inside the estate. The two got into an intense gunfight with Pinkerton's security until they made it to his office. Eddy set his next explosive charge on the safe. After hooking it up, Eddy pressed the detonator but it didn't work. Nathan then planned for the two of them to get caught and have Rika come in and shoot Pinkerton with Eddy's gun that he slipped under Pinkerton's desk. Pinkerton then entered, tying Nate and Eddy in two chairs back-to-back, and began torturing them. Rika was soon captured and saved the two of them by shooting Pinkerton and his gaurds, just as they planned. After stealing the treasure, the three went to a dock where a boat was waiting. Rika then double-crosses both of them and takes off with the treasure on the boat, leaving Nathan and Eddy empty-handed. Watching as she went off, Eddy and Nate simply stood in silence, Eddy telling Nate "Don't say anything. Not a goddamn word!" Nate and Eddy then went their seperate ways, but this was only temporary. ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Eddy was still angry with Nate, and would chase him with his pirate crew over the course of weeks to get revenge. Nate needed some way to fund a venture he was planning to find the coffin of Francis Drake, and without the amulet's money he could not. Nate had found another way to get everything paid for; he was meeting with Elena Fisher, the host of a television show, in which she explored archaeological sites. Her producers would pay for the entire trip of going out off the coast of Panama to where Drake's coffin was supposedly buried at sea. They soon went on their trip with scuba gear and a boat, but Eddy's gang followed them. After Nate found Francis Drake's Diary, he warned Sully to hurry up in his Seaplane to pick them up. He pointed out that Eddy's pirates had been tailing him for weeks, and he thought he lost them. Sully came and rescued Nathan and Elena from Eddy's group of pirates and the three soon figured out that El Dorado, the gold statue Sir Francis Drake looked for, was moved to an island by the Spaniards. Gabriel Roman and Atoq Navarro were looking for the same treasure. Navarro's Mercenaries would not be enough to secure the entire island and deal with the resourceful Nate. Roman and Navarro met Eddy as he pursued Nate and company, and decided to hire him and his pirates as reinforcement to secure the island and capture Nate. Eddy's alliance with them was fragile, as he did not trust them to give him a fair share of the gold. He managed to capture Nate early on as he explored the island. He was placed in an old fortress prison where Eddy confronted Nathan again. He then made Drake an offer: lead him to El Dorado, and he "just might" let Nate live. Nathan said he would just take "die now", as Eddy would just kill him later. As Nathan continued to not cooperate, Elena saved Nate from the prison. Eddy sent a group of pirates after them but they got away. Eddy later regrouped with Roman and Navarro to report his progress, revealing that Nate and Elena escaped. He also continued to claim that his men were being massacred by something other than Nate. He told them that the island was cursed, but they dismissed him as being a "superstitious idiot". However, rather than leaving the island, Eddy and his pirates continued searching for the treasure on their own, running into Nate and Elena in the underground passages. In the treasure vault where Sir Francis Drake died, Eddy and Nathan were cornered by monsters called descendants. They agreed to work together, even though they still held a grudge against each other, and fought off the swarm of Descendants. Eddy was then pulled over an edge by one of the Descendants. Nate tried to save him but another Descandant came and bit Eddy's neck, causing Eddy to lose his grip from Nate and fall into the hole along with the Descendant. It is unknown still if Eddy Raja survived or not. Trivia *In ''Drake's Fortune, 700 medal points unlocks Eddy's skin from the Villain Section on the reward menu. 900 medal points unlocks Eddy's Golden Gun, a Desert Eagle, from the Weapon Select menu. His gold gun is also available in Among Thieves. *While not mentioned, Eddy is referenced several times in Among Thieves. In Nate's Journal, there is a drawing of an angry statue, captioned "Angry Eddy (R.I.P.)", with the quoted words "I kill you, Drake!". From this, it can be inferred that Nate does indeed respect his late rival. Another part of the journal shows Eddy's name next to Harry Flynn's, with both of their e-mail addresses crossed out. Also, in Nepal, there are signs that say "Club Raja", suggesting that his family owns a night club. *In the first page of Nates's Journal it has the name of four villians (Atoq Navarro, Gabriel Roman, Eddy Raja, and Harry Flynn). Atoq's and Gabriel's are crossed out. It's believed that the crossed out names are because they are dead. Eddy's is not crossed out, but is marked: "Angry Eddy (R.I.P.) *Eddy may have had a good relationship with his pirate gang as when he captured Drake he told him that his men were dying with saddness in his voice and when a lone pirate was draged to his death in front of Eddy he said "No"! and attempted to kill the Decendent that killed the lone pirate. Uncharted Eddy Raja.jpg Uncharted Eddy.png Eddy Raja Multiplayer.jpg Eddy Raja DFC Expansion Pack.jpg Eddy Raja Uncharted.jpg Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Eye of Indra Characters Category:Deceased